


Forked Tongue (Wait, You Didn't Have That Before...)

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ok. So... Just let me get this straight a minute, Steve. You're a devil. And you're not human. And you have <i>horns</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forked Tongue (Wait, You Didn't Have That Before...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Havenward](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Havenward).



"You're a... a what?" Christian blinked at Steve in confusion, then laughed and shook his head. "A demon. Right." He downed his shot and slammed the empty glass back on the table and slapped his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Course y'are son." 

"No, I'm not a demon. I'm a Devil,"

"A devil. You're the devil." 

"No, not **the** devil. _A_ Devil," Steve corrected patiently. 

"An' there's a difference?" Curiousity tinged Christian's voice and Steve had to work to stop himself from smiling. 

Steve nodded and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. "There's a big difference. When you say 'The Devil' you mean the Lucifer in your Bible, right?" He paused while Christian nodded wordlessly. "He's not a Devil, Chris. He's a fallen Angel. Different race. You're Human, Lucifer's an Angel, Buster's a Dog, I'm a Devil." 

"Ok. So... Just let me get this straight a minute, Steve. You're a devil. And you're not human. And you have _horns_ " 

"I'm a devil. And no, I'm not human. Actually, that's not entirely true either. I'm a half-devil. My dad's human. So I'm half-human too. But, yes I have horns. And... you're not taking this very well..." Watching Christian pace back and forth was starting to make Steve dizzy. He stood up and took hold of Christian's arm, effectively stopping him. "You okay, Chris?" 

"Umm... You're a fucking half-devil! How the fuck didja think I'd take it, huh?" Christian pulled his arm from Steve's grip and glared at him.

"I... um..." Steve sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought you wouldn't care, that it wouldn't matter," he admitted in a near-whisper. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and lifted his head, preparing to _nudge_ Christian into forgetting the whole conversation when Christian cupped his face in his hands. 

"Shit, Steve, I'm sorry." Christian's lips brushed over Steve's in a brief chaste kiss; Christian deepening it when Steve met his eyes. "It's just... you're... and you... and I... I need time but... I... I love you," he promised softly. "You look human." Steve laughed, making Christian's eyes widen and his cheeks flush as he realised what he'd just blurted out. "Steve..." 

Steve's lips curled up in a smile and he concentrated, pulling the image from Christian's mind of how he imagined 'The Devil' to look. A line appeared in his forehead and between one heartbeat and the next, Steve's form changed into a topless half-man half-beast with hooves, furred legs, a beard and rams horns. He looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose. "I mean, I could look like this if you really wanted me to but..." He shivered and shrugged the form off. "I don't like it. I kinda like looking like me. Human or Devil, I'm still me, Chris. And yeah, this is what I look like," he lifted the front of his hair. "Horns and all." His grin turned mischievous and he poked his tongue out at Christian, winking and making his tongue appear forked. "But I can have a forked tongue if you really want me to!"


End file.
